Thunderstorms, Sweatshirts, and Guitars
by mazipoto
Summary: One rainy summer afternoon at the burrow, Harry finally gets the courage to talk to Ginny. Complete fluff written on a sugar high. enjoy! r/r pleez!


Thunderstorms, Sweatshirts, and Guitars  
  
DISCLAIMER: harry potter and co belong to JK rowling.  
  
A/N: for those of you reading my other fic "I only wanna be with you" yes I do plan on finishing it. There's only one chap left and I have half of it done, and I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to put it in words so im working on it. So you will have it before Christmas (yeah I know long time but at least I write faster then JK Rowling! ( jk)  
  
The thunder crashed loudly, following a bright flash of thunder, outside of the window on the top floor of the burrow. It was the summer before Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth year, and it hadn't stopped raining for the past 3 days.  
  
"Will this ever stop?!" Ron groaned loudly, flopping back on his bed. Everyone in the house was feeling restless, having not seen proper sunlight in 72 hours.  
  
"Who knows?" George said, sticking his head in on his way to the bathroom, "but I hope it's soon so we can get some quidditch practice in!"  
  
"Is that ALL you ever think about George Weasley?" came Ginny's voice, as she leaned against Ron's door frame. George shut the bathroom door.  
  
"Probably.girls too," he replied through the door. Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Somethin' you want. Gin?" Ron asked after she had stood there for a few more seconds.  
  
"Yeah," she said, stepping into the room slightly, "Can I borrow a sweatshirt or something? I'm cold and all of mine are in the wash"  
  
"Nope," Ron said, "Mine are dirty too, and I'm not giving the one I'm wearing." Ginny nodded.  
  
""kay," she said, and started to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Harry said before she could leave, "You can, er, borrow one of mine.if you want." He felt his cheeks burn slightly as he picked up his red sweatshirt from the quidditch team in third year and threw it across the room to her.  
  
"Oh, er.thanks, Harry," she said, her cheeks slightly red as she caught it. She started pulling it on as she left the room. Harry turned back to Ron, who was looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Harry asked him. Ron stared at him hard.  
  
"Do you like my sister?" He asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I'm not blushing!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Whatever" Harry stopped for a minute. Did he like Ginny? His stomach had started doing a small flipflop whenever he saw her. Ever since he'd gotten here, about a month ago, he had noticed Ginny a little more then he used to, and she was a lot prettier then Harry remembered, with her long, curly red hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles. They had even had a few conversations.  
  
"Well, what if I do? Just out of curiousity." Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Then I might have to beat you into a bloody pulp, but I might not. Depends," he said, surpressing a grin. Harry sighed.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate the fact that you 'might' beat me into a bloody pulp," Harry said sarcastically. He sighed, and looked out the window again at the pouring rain. It hammered loudly on Ron's window, and he could hear the faint drip drip of the leak in the ceiling hitting the pot on the floor.  
  
"I'll be right back," Harry said. He got up, and walked down the hall to Ginny's door, which was open. Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed, working on a piece of homework, but Ginny was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Umm, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, hey, Harry," she said, putting down her paper.  
  
"Can I er, ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," she said smiling. Harry came in, and shut the door behind him. He came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He thought it might be good to get a girl's point of view on this, and he knew Hermione wouldn't threaten to beat him into a 'bloody pulp' and would most likely protect him from Ron. "What'd you want to ask me, Harry?''  
  
"Ok, the thing is.I sort of, er, like.Ginny.and I was wondering if maybe, she still..liked me? Do you know?" he asked, biting his lip. Hermione smiled a little bit, then cocked her head to the side, thinking.  
  
"Yeah, she does. At least I'm pretty sure she does. She still blushes a little bit when I talk about you. Why?" she said, after a few seconds.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, I think she went downstairs with her guitar," Hermione replied thoughtfully.  
  
"She plays the guitar?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, and she's pretty good. I heard her playing the other night."  
  
"Hmmm, well thanks, Hermione," he said, getting up to leave.  
  
Harry wandered down the stairs to the quiet kitchen. The only sound was the rain drumming hard on the windows and.was that the faint strumming of a guitar? Harry peered out of the kitchen and across the living room to the screened in porch, where he could see Ginny. She was sitting on the porch swing, one leg dangling over the edge, a guitar across her lap, her arm moving slightly as she strummed each cord, her lips moving to the lyrics of the song. After a few seconds, she stopped abruptly, and erased something, slightly frustrated, from a notebook lying on the arm of the swing. Harry walked silently across the living room, not wanting to disturb her as she started the song again. Her voice was light and beautiful, hitting each note perfectly. She stopped abruptly as she heard the small squeak of the door opening. Oh great, now I've done it Harry thought to himself. Her cheeks stained a light pink, but she managed a small smile.  
  
"Hey, Harry," she said, shutting her notebook, and putting her guitar back in its case, which was lying under the porch swing. She was still wearing his sweatshirt. "You can sit.if you want." Harry hesitated.  
  
"Sure," he sat down on the porch swing next to her, feeling it sway gently with his added weight. "I didn't know you played the guitar," he said after a few seconds, "You're really good." Ginny blushed a bit.  
  
"Thanks," she said. Harry scooted a little closer to her.  
  
"Ginny," he said, turning his head towards her, "there's something I wanted to.talk to you about," he leaned a little closer.  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered, looking at him, and realizing how close they were.  
  
"Well, I - " a particularly loud clap of thunder that shook the house made them both jump.  
  
"What were you saying?" Ginny asked quietly, looking at him again.  
  
"Well.I.really don't know how to say this.ummm.I.l-li.I like you. A lot. And not just as my friend," he finished, their faces just a few inches apart.  
  
"You.you do?" Ginny whispered, amazed.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered back, "and I was wondering.if maybe, you would .be my.er, girlfriend?" he bit his lip, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry Potter was asking HER to be his GIRLFRIEND. Quick say yes before he changes his mind *I don't think I can speak.*  
  
"Y-yes, Harry. I'd l-love to," her voice shaking. He tentatively raised a trembling hand to brush her cheek.  
  
"C-c.can I?" he whispered.  
  
"Y-yeah," it barely came out a whisper. Harry moved his head closer to hers, slightly bumping their noses.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. He tilted his head slightly and softly pressed his lips against hers. Stars began to explode behind his eyes and the ground started to spin underneath him. Another loud clap of thunder pulled them apart. Harry gently slid his arm around her shoulder, and she settled her head gently on his shoulder. Ginny was the one to break the awkward silence.  
  
"So do you think it'll ever stop raining?" 


End file.
